The present disclosure relates to a solid-state image pickup device that includes photoelectric conversion elements as pixels, to a driving method thereof, and to an electronic apparatus.
An example of a solid-state image pickup device to be loaded on a digital video electronic apparatus, a digital still electronic apparatus, a mobile phone, a smartphone and so forth may include a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor. In the CMOS image sensor, a photocharge stored in a p-n junction capacitor of a photodiode which is a photoelectric conversion element is read out via a MOS transistor.
As such a solid-state image pickup device as mentioned above, a device that a so-called auto-focusing function is added (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-37777, a device that a so-called global shutter function is added (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-268083) and so forth are proposed.